


Two Saiyan Sisters

by Laci_Taleweaver



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laci_Taleweaver/pseuds/Laci_Taleweaver
Summary: Two young Saiyan girls manage to escape the destruction of Vegeta-sai, only to end up sent through time to Earth, Age 780.  Basically ignores GT, and DBS after Resurrection-F.Thanks to MegaKat for allowing me to use her Saiyan language, and for giving me editing tips.  If you're into *really explicit* crossovers, definitely hit her up!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There aren't enough female Saiyans in canon, are there? And unless some very carefully-worded wishes are made to Shenlong, future generations after Goku and Vegeta will definitely not have any full-blooded Saiyans around to choose from. I'm fixing that in this fic. HOWEVER, there will be no lemons here! If you want something explicit, I may put it into a separate fic, but not until after the girls are grown in the main fic (no underage shenanigans either). I'm trying to keep this one clean, so that younger fans can enjoy it too.

**AGE 739, VEGETASAI**

  
    Edama finished packing the small satchel and sighed.  It was time to waken the girls for the last time.  Her tail was anxiously curling and uncurling.

  
    Psychic powers unrelated to ki training were rare among Saiyans, and Edama's precognition was so rarely about anything of any importance that she'd never really thought of it as an asset.  She'd tended to predict minor things--a food stain here, a minor bruise there--things that it didn't really matter to know in advance.  And then last night, she'd seen terror, a harsh, white light, a moment of searing agony--then, suddenly, black emptiness.  Edama knew a ki blast when she saw it, but had never experienced one this strong before--and from the receiving end.  A lot of people were going to die.

    The day after her dream, Edama had gone about her pod-maintenance work, but the idea that her two daughters might be at risk had made it hard to concentrate.  And now,here she was, prepared to send the two cubs far away in the dead of night, knowing that she would never see them again.

    But any mother will defend her young to the death, and Edama would be damned if she'd let her babies die.

    "What time issit?" drawled Daika, yawning, as Edama shook little Liika awake.

    "Time to go," replied Edama.  "I can't explain, but you two need to leave the planet for your own safety.  I don't know how much time we have, but it won't be long."

    "We've never left the planet afore," murmured Liika.  "Is it a mission?  Are we so'diers now?"

    "No, atti," Edama whispered soothingly.  "But you have to be strong for me.  And Daika, make sure your little sister stays safe.  I'm counting on you."

    The two young Saiyan girls were silent as their mother led them to the nearest hangar.  Daika couldn't understand why they were going alone--she'd noticed the "you two" and realized that Mother wasn't going with them.  She was ten years old, more than old enough to take care of herself.  But Liika was only five, and barely skilled enough to kill the stupidest, weakest Saibamen.  Whatever they were leaving for, it had to be because things were so desperate that they'd die here.  

    Liika was confused too.  Neither of them had been on a whole different planet before--and Mommy wasn't coming with them.  Liika had never been away from Mommy for more than a day or two before.  She clung to Edama's hand like a lifeline as they went.  Maybe they were going so they could be tough Saiyan warriors, like Daddy and Mother-Brother and Father-Sister.

    Edama opened a pod and helped the two tiny sisters in, then passed them the satchel.  "Be strong and brave warriors for me, my daughters."  A single tear escaped to roll down her cheek.  "I love you."  She pushed the controls, and the hatch closed.  The hangar door opened automatically as the pod flew away to a backwater planet that wasn't yet on Frieza's to-conquer list, then closed behind it.  With any luck, the girls would be safe until they were old enough to avenge their parents.

    Edama then returned home to tell her still-sleeping mate what she had done.  With any luck, the two of them would have a few days together before whatever happened to them, happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls land on a new planet and make a new friend.

**AGE 739, NAMEK**   
**A few weeks later**

  
    Daika and Liika had awakened to the sound of a pleasant electronic voice.  " _Five minutes to landing_."

    "Big Sis, are we on a mission?"

    "I don't know.  I don't think so.  Maybe there are other Saiyans there who'll tell us what to do when we land."

    Liika opened the satchel and started rummaging for snacks.  "Well, I want some meat, and I gotta pee.  So we do that first thing."  Her hand closed on something hard, and she gasped as she drew it out.  "Daika, look!"

    It was their mother's scouter.  She never let anyone else use her scouter!  Daika snatched the scouter from her sister and put it on.  A trembling hand found the power button.

    "Daika, Liika, if you're hearing this, I'm glad you made it out safely."  It was Mother's voice.  "You're on a planet called Namek.  Frieza's empire hasn't expanded out that way yet, so you should be safe until you can hold your own against him.  Don't try to return home until you hear news through the scouter.  It may not be safe."

    Daika immediately wiped away the tears that sprang to her eyes.  Crying in front of others was weak.  She was a warrior now; she had to be strong.

    "It's a recording from Mother.  Here, let me play it for you," Daika said, before putting the scouter over Liika's ear.

    Liika listened carefully.  "So does that mean we're on our own?  I don't wanna be alone yet.  I want other Saiyans.  'Specially Mommy."

    Daika smiled slightly.  Her sister could be such a baby sometimes.  "We'll stay here a few days and see if we hear anything from other Saiyans, then.  Maybe whatever happened to make Mother send us away had survivors."

    Neither of the girls saw the bright flash behind them as the light from Vegetasei's destruction reached the Namekian system.

*        *        *

    After Liika had eaten some dried meat from their satchel and relieved herself behind a bush, Daika suggested they look for sources of fresh food and water.  After all, if they were going to be there for a while, they needed more than what the satchel held--its contents would scarcely last two hungry Saiyan children a day.

    They had just killed a large dinosaur with ki blasts and were tearing off a leg to eat when a Namekian child saw them.

    "Hey, did you kill that yourselves?" the Namekian asked, clearly impressed.

    "Yep!  It was tricky, but now we should have food for about a week."  Daika spoke, since she was the only one who understood Galactic Standard.  Liika, guessing that her sister and the green stranger were talking about the meat they'd just killed, posed proudly beside the tasty hind leg before giving it another hard yank, severing it from the body.  She took a bigger bite than Edama would have approved of, grunting in pleasure at the taste of delicious fresh meat.

    "Wow, you're pretty strong!  My name's Nail. I'm trying to get strong too, so that if anything tries to threaten the village, I can stop them and protect everyone!"  Nail wasn't much older than Liika, but his eagerness to gain in strength was almost Saiyan.  Apparently, they had some common ground.  Maybe they wouldn't have to live alone on this strange new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of writer's block, mild depression, and busy weekends, I've finally updated something! :D
> 
> And no, the naming of the girls' new friend is not a coincidence. It really is *him.*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Dragon Ball wish is made.

**AGE 739, NAMEK**   
**A few days after pod landing**

  
"It's not gonna work," Daika said for the tenth time that day.

Namekian culture was way too different from what they were used to. Nail seemed to be the only warrior in the village, and neither of them was having much luck with the language, which seemed deceptively complicated. Not too many Namekians spoke Galactic Standard, either.

"Uh-huh! All ya gotta do is--"

"Not the scouter repairs," Daika sighed, setting down the jury-rigged replacement part she was trying to install. "This planet."

There were no worthwhile opponents to fight, the people, while nice, were mostly pacifists, and there wasn't much in the way of big game to eat. They just couldn't stay.

"Maybe you need to be around other Saiyans," suggested Nail. "I know I'd feel terrible if I wasn't around other Namekians."

"Yeah, but we can't go home. Mom hasn't contacted us yet."

Nail frowned for a moment, then brightened. "What if I knew a way to find _other_ Saiyans?"

* * *

 

"Thanks Guru," said Nail. "I know it's kinda a lot, but--"

The fat old Namekian smiled. "Helping these two girls is a big job for someone so small. It will be fine."

Guru recited the phrase that summoned Porunga. The sky darkened with clouds.  
  
The Saiyan girls' eyes opened wide as saucers at the sight of an enormous, fat green dragon in the midst of the sudden cloud cover.

"WHAT IS YOUR WISH?" Porunga asked. The girls, not understanding Namekian, simply stared slack-jawed at the dragon.

After conferring with the girls, Guru smiled and spoke to the dragon in Namekian. "They say that they want to be in a place that's safe, where there are adult Saiyans around."

"THAT COULD BE A PROBLEM. NOW THAT VEGETASEI HAS BEEN DESTROYED, THE ONLY REMAINING SAIYAN ADULTS ARE IN FRIEZA'S ARMY."

"Destroyed?!" Guru was shocked by the news, but it did explain why the girls had been sent away. "Is there a way you can send them through time?"

"TO SEND PEOPLE TO THE PAST WOULD SPLIT THE TIMELINE. DOING SO IS FORBIDDEN BY THE GODS THEMSELVES."

Guru thought for a moment. "Then can you send them to the future? Somewhere that they can safely grow up under the watchful eyes of other Saiyans?"

Porunga smirked. "IT IS WITHIN MY POWER, AND TECHNICALLY IT IS NOT FORBIDDEN." The dragon appeared to have found a loophole.

"Then I will send them to their pod, and once they are back inside, send them to that place in the future."

"IT SHALL BE DONE." Porunga waited, floating quietly in the dark clouds, as Guru told the girls what to do and sent them back into their pod. There was no need to pack food for them if they were headed to a safe home in the future.

When the girls had finally arrived back at the little pod and shut themselves inside, it vanished, followed a few seconds later by Porunga, who had deliberately stayed in physical form for all that time, just to enjoy the one time he'd ever gotten to obey the letter of a divine law while violating the HFIL out of the spirit of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, I did just make that reference.
> 
> Also, apologies for taking so long with this chapter!


End file.
